guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Lynch
Casey Lynch is one of the main characters who first appeared in Guitar Hero 2 as the third female character added to the game. She is on the cover of the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero II, along with Eddie Knox. In Guitar Hero Aerosmith, under one of her outfit descriptions it is said that Casey 'is close friends with Izzy Sparks.' Biography * A veteran of the tour circuit, Rocker's dirty, bass-driven sound and ultra-heavy riffs have influenced budding shredders from Maine to Alaska. She's tough, she's brash, and she'll break your heart faster than an A string. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio * Finally embracing her feminine appeal, Casey has risen to the status of 'Goddess of Rock'. When asked by a reporter if she had sold out, Casey replied with a roundhouse to the face. 'Don't worry, I'll pay the medical bill.' - ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, and Guitar Hero: Van Halen in-game bio'' * Casey has always led the charge towards innovative new sounds and style. Move over, sliced bread because this year, two words: Burlesque Rock. - Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio * Maybe Casey's face looks out of place in the space station, but sales of her single 'Lazy Days in Lace' paid for her to trace her name across the sky. - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, human form description Guitar Hero II Shirts Casey's default outfit has her dressed in blue leather pants and jacket with her long dirty blonde hair with bangs. Under the jacket, she wears a bra with the Confederate flag imprinted, though with inverted colors (red where it should be blue and vice-versa). Skins Casey's look is designed for backbreaking life on the road; if she can't pass out in the van wearing it, she's not interested. - Shop description In this outfit, she does not wear her jacket. Instead, she wears a black bra, tight camoflage pants with her hair is red and denser than in her default outfit and sporting several tattoos. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Leather Casey Lynch's basic outfit is similar to her "Skins" outfit in the previous game. She is shown with straightened blonde hair, a bra top, a crucifix-like necklace, leather pants emblazoned with handgun decorations on both sides, and an exposed thong. Her "Electric" midriff tattoo from Guitar Hero II remains intact. In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, her outfit was called "Jeans." Like the other characters in Guitar Hero III, this outfit has four color schemes with a few differences between each. Basic Black: Casey's default costume. Armband, wristbands, bra, thong and pants are all plain black. Silver 'N Black: Casey's hair is dyed black. Armband, wristbands, pants, and bra straps are silver instead of black. In this outfit, black handguns are emblazoned on the sides of her pants (as opposed to white). Crimson: Casey's hair is blonde with red streaks and wears black lipstick. Bra, thong, and pants are red. White studded belt as opposed to black in the other costumes. Camo: Identical to the Basic Black uniform in most ways. Pants are forest camouflaged with a blue stud belt. No handgun designs on pants. Mo' Leather Casey attempts to show her softer side the only way she knows... by putting on more leather. - Shop description Casey Lynch's secondary costume generally shows her with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that wraps aroung her neck resembling a noose, with several armbands, a black choker necklace, a half-sleeve on her left arm, and a glove on her right hand. As opposed to her first outfit, she has a leather top that covers most of her upper body and midriff tattoo, buckled skin-tight leather pants, and knee-high boots with high heels. She bears a shocking resemblance to Trish from the Devil May Cry series. In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, her outfit was just called "Leather." Black 'N Red: This outfit is mainly black with red high-heeled boots. Black 'N White: Casey's armbands, top, and boots are white while the glove is grey. The rest of the outfit is black. Vast Purple: This outfit shows Casey with a purple top, armbands, glove, boots, a dark purple streak in her hair, and light purple pants. Fiery: As opposed to her other outfits, Casey's hair is bright red/orange in this outfit. Her top, bottoms of her boots, and armbands have flame designs on them. In the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC versions, she loses her right hand glove (as seen in the picture), but she keeps it on in the Playstation 2 and Wii versions. Guitar Hero: Aerosmith In the second trailer, Casey is very clearly seen in another variation of her Mo' Leather costume, but with a gray top, tan boots, and dark pants. She can also be seen in her variation of her Basic Leather attire. In some of her outfits Casey's dirty blonde hair is like a ginger type color in that of a cat. Guitar Hero World Tour Casey's default outfit is a black bikini top underneath a sleevless denim vest with a choker wrapped around her neck, the same pants she wore from her Leather attire in GH3, hi-tops and her dirty blonde hair is put up into a pony tail. Torso : Venice Beach Pants : From The Hip Shoes : Runners Accessories : Same accessories form GH Metallica Guitar Hero: Metallica Casey's default appearence has her wearing a blue sleeveless top with white sleeves taped to her outfit, hi-tops with the 'Ride The Lightning' version of the Metallica logo, and ripped black pants with a bullet belt. Torso : Pieced Together Pants : Road Rash Shoes : Lightning Accessories : Banded bracer (left arm), Knuckles Love Sun (right arm) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits In Casey's template outfit her bra top, leather pants, high heel boots, and wristbands are black while her dirty blonde hair is down and has a few flips in the front. It's basically her GH3 default costume with a GHWT character model. Also, she appears as the singer in the cutscenes of the game. Guitar Hero 5 Casey's four outfits features a Burlesque Rock appearance as said in her in-game bio. In most of her outfits, she sports short hair as usual and her look is similar to her look in GHIII. Some of her outfits can only be unlocked after beating a corresponding challenge. Daredevil: Casey's default look features her hair in a bob cut, a black zip-up corset undernath jean jacket with studs and designs on both sleeves, choker, a studded bracelet, buckled boots, white pants with studs and a black studded belt with a buckle that has two guns facing towards eachother. Sharpshooter: Flying Trapeze: Monochrome Maiden: This outfit can be unlocked after beating So Lonely by The Police on Platinum with vocals. Casey wears a see thru blue mesh midriff top underneath a dark top, a loose necklace with a silver choker, a fingerless glove with bracelets on her right hand and a wristband not only on her arm but it's also taped to her left hand and left fingers, and white creepers. Her pants are long with a racing stripe on both sides along with studs attached to the stripes, white belt with circles is also attached to the pants with white suspenders being loose and attached to the belt. Although her hair is similar to her Daredevil attire, this time Casey's hair is a little bit longer and layered than sporting a bob cut. Guitar Hero: Van Halen Casey wears her default outfit from World Tour. Band Hero Electric Melrose: In Band Hero, Casey has the 4 costumes from GH5, but by default, as a more pop-oriented costume, she wears a sleveless waistcoat with pictures of fashion models with red lipstick, checkered, partly torn trousers with red high heeled sandals and has her hair done up somewhat similar to Eddie Knox . Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Songs associated with Casey Lynch ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Woman" - Wolfmother *"Heart-Shaped Box" - Nirvana *"Monkey Wrench" - Foo Fighters *"Them Bones" - Alice in Chains *"Stop" - Jane's Addiction *"Raw Dog" - The Last Vegas *"Collide" - Anarchy Club *"Push Push (Lady Lightning)" - Bang Camaro *"Parasite" - The Neighborhoods ''Warriors of Rock'' Setlist *"Love Gun" - Kiss *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" - Alice Cooper *"Sharp Dressed Man" (Live) - ZZ Top *"Scumbag Blues" - Them Crooked Vultures *"Feels Like the First Time" - Foreigner *"Aqualung" - Jethro Tull *"Move It On Over" (Live) - George Thorogood and the Destroyers *"Call Me the Breeze" (Live) - Lynyrd Skynyrd *"Renegade" - Styx (Encore) Guitar Hero Live While not appearing in the game physically, Casey's name is shown to be one of the nine opponents in GHTV's Premium Shows. Streak Guardian Basic Effects The player's note streak and multiplier are protected by a shield that quickly recharges and prevents the player's note streak and multiplier from resetting should the player miss a note or overstrum. Maintaining high streaks will grant the player up to 2 power stars. + Effects The player is now given 2 shields rather than 1. Maintaining high streaks will now grant the player up to 5 power stars rather than 2. Gallery Gh6_casey_lynch_concept_art.jpg|Casey Lynch Human Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters